Life Goes On
by leighann415
Summary: Tribute story to John Mahoney. David has Career Day at school and makes a very special speech.


David couldn't wait to give his presentation. His class was doing career day, and they were asked to each give a small talk on what they wanted to be when they grew up. David had chosen to be a policeman, like his grandfather. He had even asked his grandfather for help on the speech, on the one condition that he wouldn't spill the beans to his dad. David wanted it to be a surprise. His grandpa had even let him borrow his old police hat and everything.

But one day after school, he knew something was wrong as soon as he opened the door.

"David, please come sit down. We have something to tell you." It was his mother who spoke the words. He looked at his father, who was so distraught, he couldn't speak. David's heart began to race. _No_...

He sat down on the sofa, between his mother and father. He didn't even have to ask what was happening.

His mother reached over and took his father's hand. "Grandpa's gone, Son. I...I wanted to be the one to tell you."

All David could do was hang his head down and cover his eyes. As if he could pretend this wasn't happening.

It was a few minutes later before anyone spoke again. But he had to know. "How?"

"He had a stroke and he wasn't able to come back from it. We were all there, except for Uncle Frasier though. I'm just sorry it had to happen while you were in school. But we knew your grandpa wouldn't want you to see him go like that." His mother gave him a hug. "I know you loved Grandpa. We all did. He was always like a real father to me."

David's heart began to race again. His presentation. His grandfather wouldn't even get to see him up on the stage.

"The funeral's set for Saturday. You won't have to miss any school." David nodded. He wasn't sure how he could be able to give his talk now, but he knew he had to.

"Um...I have this thing at school on Friday. All the parents are supposed to be there. I don't want to miss it."

His mother managed a grin. "Of course we'll be there. Life goes on, doesn't it?"

* * *

The big day arrived and David was nervous. He wasn't sure he wanted to go through with this or not, but he knew one thing. His grandpa would be with him. No matter what. His grandma Hester would probably be cheering along with him too. David had never met his grandma Hester, but he knew she was special. He heard countless stories about her all the time. And he was grateful he had Ronee in his life now. Ronee took the loss very hard. But she said she'd always be there for the family forever.

David threw in the policeman hat in his backpack. He didn't want anybody to know what he was talking about beforehand. There was a knock at his door.

"You ready David?" His mother poked her head in.

"Yep, all ready. Let's go!" He grinned.

A few minutes later they were at the school gym. Set up around them were presentation boards of different careers. It suddenly dawned on Daphne what David was going to do. She gave her husband's hand a quick squeeze. They took their places in the bleachers as the program got underway.

The kids did an excellent job talking about being a fireman, actor/actress, or a music superstar. Then it was David's turn. Daphne looked at her son with love and admiration. She could never be prouder of him than she was in that moment.

But what made her gasp out loud was the fact that he wore a cap on his head. Not just any cap. And pinned to his chest was a badge. Her heart leapt. She remembered how Martin was about his badge. He wanted to be buried with it some day. But apparently he saw the need to give it to his grandson. A tear started to form and she looked over at Niles. He was the same way.

David started his speech. "Being a policeman sort of runs in my family. My grandfather was a policeman for many years. In fact, this is his hat and badge. He helped me with this speech before he died, only a few days ago. My grandpa was the best policeman the city ever had. One day though, some people tried to take it all away from him by shooting him in the hip during a store robbery. He was a Korea war veteran, and came away without a scratch. But he gets shot at home. At _home_. One swift movement can change your life drastically. But if it weren't for that bullet shot in the hip, I might not be here." He paused and smiled at his parents.

"If it weren't for that bullet, there wouldn't have been a need to have called a physical therapist...My mom. Our story is a story of twists and turns and ups and downs, but I will always be grateful for what transpired. I would like to be a policeman when I grow up as not only a way to honor my grandfather, but also to serve and protect a city. Thank you."

Daphne was the first to jump up and applaud her son. Niles got up after her. They both had tears in their eyes, David could see. He didn't pay any attention to anybody else other than his parents. He went over and hugged them both.

"So...what did you think?" He asked.

"I think your grandfather would've been very pleased. You looked the part and did the best job out of anybody!" His mom hugged him again.

"Come on, Mom."

He could see his dad being quiet. "Dad? Everything ok?"

His dad grinned and nodded. "More than ok." He side-hugged his son. "Come on, let's go home."

Later that night in bed, Daphne turned to Niles and said, "How about that son of ours?"

"I think I was so shocked I couldn't take in what was happening. And he looked exactly like Dad did when he was younger in that hat, and badge...I can't believe Dad gave it to him."

"I know...But I think Martin knew David would need it more than he did. I'm sure he'll be a great policeman someday."

"I'm not sure if I want that for my son, but I won't stand in his way. It might not be a policeman, but David will grow up to be exceptional, I'm sure, with the Crane genes." He winked at his wife.

Daphne playfully socked him on the shoulder. "Oh you...Whatever David does, anybody would be lucky to have him around. And he's lucky he has Crane genes."

Niles smiled and yawned. They needed to get some rest. Tomorrow would be the most difficult day of Niles' life. But he had a feeling that somewhere Martin Crane was beaming with pride. And that thought made the burden less heavier. They would all be ok.

 **The End**


End file.
